A Slytherin and His Gryffindor Princess
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: This is a collection of one of my favorite couples, Lucius and Hermione, in celebration of Valentine Day. (Although, it probably won't be finished until after Valentine Day). Prompts are from Hogwarts, Valentine Vs Single Awareness challenge.
1. All She Needed

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
Prompts - (AU) Enemies to Lovers, (setting) The Forbidden Forest

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Anonymous

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Trope - Enemies to Lovers

**Hogwarts: **Tangled Web  
Pairing - Lucius/Hermione

**All She Needed**

xXx

Hermione raced through the forest, keeping her eyes open for any creature that might think she was a tasty snack. Tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't believe her friends. How could they be so judgemental? She could admit that it was a shock and could even understand them being a little skeptical, but how could they speak like that to her? Calling her a Death Eater slut.

Her lover wasn't even a Death Eater anymore. Not a real one anyway. Ever since Professor Snape's death at the hands of Voldemort, he had switched sides, feeding the Order information to help bring down the megalomaniac. He wanted revenge for the death of his best friend, and he had helped tremendously when it came to stopping raids before they got too bad.

Nothing happened between them for about six months after he switched sides. It wasn't like she was sneaking off into the dead of night to be with an active Death Eater. Everyone made mistakes, and she could forgive him for his past.

He was tired of having a secret relationship, though. He was tired of feeling like Hermione was ashamed of their relationship, and Hermione decided to finally tell the most important people in her life. And they reacted horribly.

She swallowed the bile the rose up her throat and had to fight to keep it inside of her.

Sometimes, she wished she could be anonymous. No one would know her and no one would care what she did and with who she did it with. But alas, that wasn't possible.

She stopped in their clearing and sure enough, a familiar pop of Apparition was heard.

Lucius did a quick spell that would deter any creatures from bothering them. Then he took one look at her eyes that must have been red and puffy by now and with a frown of concern, he strode to her and took her in his strong embrace. "It didn't go well."

It wasn't a question. Lucius knew.

"That's an understatement," Hermione mumbled, her voice muffled as she sniffed.

"I thought better of Potter and Weasley."

"I'm not sure why I'm surprised. Their hatred and distrust of Slytherins are deep-seated. Not to mention their loathing and mistrust of anything that is related to Voldemort in any way. Even when the truth about Severus' allegiance to us came to the light, they wouldn't admit they were wrong about him, and they have never trusted you, even after your invaluable help. I hoped they'd understand, but I'm not sure they ever will." Her voice was soft and sad as she continued to sniff.

"I hate seeing you like this. We could always stop it."

Hermione lifted her head off of Lucius' chest? "Stop it? You mean stop being together?"

Lucius silently nodded, his eyes betraying his pain at the thought of losing her.

"No," Hermione stated firmly. "I love you, and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from being with you."

"What about Potter and Weasley?"

"If they're truly my friends, they'll come around and accept it. Maybe it was just the shock of it, and they need time."

Lucius arched an unimpressed eyebrow. "You really believe that?"

Hermione knew she had an expressive face, and her lover probably read her doubt."

"I _hope_ for it. But if they don't, they don't. I just can't lose you."

Lucius cupped her cheek. "As long as you want me, you have me."

Hermione stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Lucius' lips. The kiss was soft, as their lips moved against one another. When they separated, Hermione whispered, "I _definitely _want you."

Lucius pressed his lips against Hermione's again. This time, it was hard and passionate as he groaned deep in his throat.

Even while kissing Lucius, Hermione thought about the people she considered family since they became friends. She truly hoped they'd come around, but if they didn't, at least she had Lucius. That was who she _really _needed.

(word count: 666)


	2. Open Mind

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
Prompts - (setting) beach, (emotion) excited

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Atmosphere

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Setting - Beach

**Open Mind**

xXx

Lucius looked around the cheery atmosphere, his nose wrinkling at the brightness and the crowd. He winced when a baby started screaming nearby. "Don't these parents know discipline?" Lucius muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, excitement clear in her voice.

"Uh, nothing, it's just a little loud."

"It _is _the beach." She looked him up and down. "And you're a little too covered. People will think there's something wrong with you." She eyed his trousers. "Are you actually wearing silk trousers?"

"If you actually think I'll wear swim trunks, you're out of your mind. Who do you think I am?"

Hermione frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "You promised you'd keep an open mind."

"And you promised this would be fun."

"You've been here for less than five minutes. Give it a chance."

Lucius sighed. "How did you talk me into this?"

"Because you love me. And I always give what you want a try. And I do it without complaining. That's something you should learn to do."

Lucius glared at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We can build a sandcastle."

"That's so pedestrian."

"Okay, how about swimming then?"

"In a public ocean. You _must_ be joking."

Hermione would have thought he was joking because his tone was so aghast, but she knew him well enough to know he was completely serious. He actually wanted a private ocean to swim. "Fine, how about just laying on the beach and enjoying the sun?"

Lucius sighed. "Fine, if we must."

"If you don't want to put swim trunks on, fine, but how about at least losing the shirt so you don't look so out of place, hm?"

Lucius did that put upon sigh again and unbuttoned his shirt, shedding it, so his pale torso was bare. Hermione looked around and then muttered a quiet charm to put sunblock on his skin. She could just imagine his complaining if he got sunburnt. She'd never hear the end of it. Then she took a moment to appreciate the sight of his muscles glistening with the sunblock. She licked her lips at the sight of his firm body and briefly thought of changing her mind and dragging him back to the manor to have her way with him, but if she did that, he'd know exactly how to get out of doing something he didn't want to do. All he had to do was show some skin, and she couldn't let him have that over her. He'd never try new things.

She gestured to the towels she had already laid out. She laid on the emerald green one, and Lucius reluctantly followed her lead and laid on the maroon one.

He turned his head and looked at her. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Hermione gazed at him. "Just relax. Enjoy the sun beating down on you. Let your worries go."

Lucius' eyes stared into hers and he gripped her hand. She moved over slightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Lucius let go of her hand to wrap it around her body and hold her close. Hermione's arm went around his stomach, caressing his skin by making small circles.

"Now, this, I can get used to," Lucius mused out loud.

Hermione snuggled into him, a smile on her face.

(word count: 549)


	3. Going Blank

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(setting) Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, (object) Love letter

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Appalling

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Setting - Hogsmeade

**Hogwarts: **Ultimate Battle Competition  
Dead Stilettos - Price: 700 words, a Death Eater main character

**Going Blank**

xXx

Eighteen-year-old Hermione walked through Hogsmeade and stopped in front of a horrendous place, a place she had never set foot in before. She clutched the love letter from her secret admirer in her hand and stared at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. Whoever her secret admirer was sure did buy into the normal girly stereotype, and she wasn't impressed.

She wondered which student who came back to Hogwarts for an eighth year would have the gall to ask her to come to this frilly and appalling pink atrocity. She shuddered and looked around, but there was no single person there yet.

She thought about sitting at one of the tables with pink sheer lace tablecloths but wrinkled her nose at the very notion. Hermione sighed and shook her head. She turned and walked outside.

She'd wait for her mystery admirer to show up. She wouldn't just ditch him because that wasn't her style, but she'd set him straight about what she liked. And Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop certainly wasn't it.

She leaned against the wall and waited. People passed by, but no one spared her a glance. For the first time, she wondered if this was some kind of twisted joke. After all, no one had sent her a love letter before. Maybe it was a prank. It was something she could expect Malfoy to do. He was probably having a good laugh right about now.

As if her thoughts conjured him up, she spotted light blond hair, but it wasn't the Malfoy she had been thinking about. It was the elder one, the one that was an adult and a father and too old to be at Hogsmeade when it was mostly students who were there this weekend.

'Maybe he's coming to see Draco,' Hermione thought, even as her heart picked up speed as the tall figure grew closer to where she stood.

She expected his eyes to pass right over her as if she wasn't there, beneath him, but to her surprise, his gaze landed on her, and it stayed there.

She swallowed nervously and straightened her spine.

He walked closer. "Miss Granger."

"Sir," Hermione acknowledged, tilting her head slightly up to stare into his piercing gaze.

His eyes drifted down to the letter that she still held. "I'm glad you got my letter. Even more glad that you showed up."

"It was you?" Hermione arched her eyebrow. "Aren't you a bit old for the whole secret admirer there?"

"If I had signed my name, would you have come?"

She tilted her head. "I admit that I came mostly because I was curious about the mystery, but if you had signed your name, I think I would still have come.

Lucius walked closer. "You surprise me, Miss Granger."

"Why? I'm not afraid to admit there is heat between us. I've never been afraid to admit what I want. It's the Gryffindor in me."

Lucius smirked. "Good to know."

Hermione held up her hand, stopping him from moving any closer. "I'm also not too afraid to tell you when something is distasteful."

Lucius silently waited.

"Never invite me to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop again. It's an abomination of a tea shop."

"Should have known it wouldn't be your type of place."

"Yes, you should have," Hermione agreed.

"Duly noted." He moved closer when her hand fell down to her side. He stopped right in front of her, and it became nearly impossible for Hermione to breathe.

"So, are you just going to stare at me all day?" she quipped even as she fought the urge to encourage him or run. It was a toss-up which way she was leaning towards.

Lucius cupped Hermione's cheek, his thumb caressing the soft skin beneath her eye.

Her breath hitched, and she closed her eyes, unable to fight the urge to lean into the strong, but surprisingly, gentle hand as she waited in anticipation for what was to come.

And before she knew it, his lips were on hers, and for the first time in her life, Hermione's mind went completely blank as she lived in the moment and enjoyed the most absolutely, wonderful kiss in her life.

It was delicious.

And to think. It all started with a secret admirer letter and a trip to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

(word count: 716)


	4. Something Old, Something New

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(setting) Church, (colour) Ivory

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Arrogant

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Title: Something Old, Something New

**Hogwarts: **Beauty Therapy  
Task 4 - Write about someone making a commitment.

Something Old, Something New

xXx

"Here's your something old," Ginny said as she put the silver heart on a thin chain around Hermione's neck. "I've had this necklace since I was thirteen. It was my very first grown-up piece of jewelry. It can also be your something borrowed."

Hermione fingered the simple, yet elegant, necklace. "I'll take good care of it today for you," Hermione promised.

"And you have the blue bracelet that you always wear for good luck. Now we just need something new."

Hermione touched the tiny studs in her ears. "My mum got them for me last weekend. I think they're new enough."

Ginny nodded. "Agreed."

Hermione looked at herself in the full-length mirror. The ivory dress hugged her curves, but it wasn't obscene. She had thought about wearing pure white, but since this was her second marriage, it seemed dishonest. And she knew her husband-to-be didn't mind the color of her dress.

"So, I guess your mum is coming around to you marrying someone so much older. How about your dad?"

"My dad still calls Lucius an arrogant, pretentious, piece of crap. And he has still refused to come today, no matter how much my mum pleaded with him to see reason."

"Well, to be fair, Lucius is arrogant _and_ pretentious."

Hermione laughed sadly. "True, but he's also warm and loving to his family. He's loyal to the ones who have earned it, and I know how he feels about fidelity. I trust him with my heart."

What Hermione didn't say was Ron had her heart and threw it away with some random girl that opened her legs for him, and she would have never allowed herself to trust the redhead again. Thus, the crumbling of her first marriage. She didn't say it out loud, but she knew Ginny understood what was left unspoken.

There was a knock and her mum opened the door. "You ready honey?"

"Daddy not here?" Hermione asked, still hopeful that he'd show up despite his vehement refusal.

Her mum shook her head slightly. "I'm sorry."

Hermione fought back the tears and nodded slightly. Hermione walked to where the aisle started and smiled at Harry. Although her best friend didn't understand the relationship, he had been nothing but supportive and was even walking her down the aisle.

Her mum gave her a quick kiss and then went to her own seat. Ginny kissed Harry and took her place in front of the pair, and then the music started.

Ginny looked radiant in her dark green bridesmaid dress, a slight swell in her stomach due to the growth of her son as she walked down the aisle. Then all eyes were on Harry and Hermione as they entered the main part of the church.

Hermione didn't see anyone else but her soon-to-be husband. Lucius stood tall and regal, his eyes focused solely on her.

And whatever ill feelings she had towards her father for missing her day vanished. All that mattered was the man who stood before her, waiting for her in order to make her his wife. He was what mattered. Their love was what mattered. Everyone who didn't support it could go to Hell.

(word count: 528)


	5. Accidentally In Love

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(dialogue) "I didn't mean to fall in love with you.", (dialogue) "I can't imagine life without waking up to your stupid face every morning."

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Astounding

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Title: Accidentally in Love

**Accidentally In Love**

xXx

Hermione made patterns on Lucius' bare chest, circling the pale nipple with a gentle finger. "Stop that," Lucius sleepily murmured.

"Why? Are you ticklish?" Hermione teased.

"Maybe," he admitted.

She stopped her ministrations and looked up at him in amazement. "Wow, it seems I learn something new about you every day."

Lucius smirked. "Is it like opening a new present every day."

Hermione laughed. "Sometimes, but sometimes the new things I learn aren't so great." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to learn something new about me?"

"Sure."

"I didn't mean to fall in love with you."

"You're a sweet talker," Lucius remarked, a laugh in his voice. "But that's not really news to me. I sort of figured that out. I know I didn't mean to fall in love with you either."

Hermione continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "But I can't imagine life without waking up to your stupid face every morning. It's absolutely astounding what you've done to me."

Lucius leaned down and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss, slowly moving lips to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth to him and allowed his tongue to explore to his utter contentment.

She moaned in disappointment when he pulled away. "Let's call it accidentally falling in love."

"Maybe Cupid knew something we didn't," Hermione sighed, burying her head against his chest.

"Cupid?" Lucius asked in confusion.

"A Muggle thing. Cupid is the god of desire and love. It is said he shoots his arrow at two people, and those two people fall in love with each other when their eyes meet."

Lucius tightened his embrace. "If I ever meet this Cupid person, I'll have to thank him. Falling accidentally in love is the best thing that could have happened to me."

X

(word count: 300)


	6. Make or Break

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(dialogue) "I've been planning my wedding since I was six years old.". (AU) Arranged Marriage

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Aspect

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Title: Make or Break

**Make or Break**

xXx

Hermione hugged herself under her blankets, wishing she could block out the whole world. It was just all so hard. It wasn't fair, but like they saying goes, no one ever said life was fair.

She felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment, but swallowed them back. She was strong, and she wouldn't let this break her. No matter how much she wanted to just fall apart and scream at the injustice of it.

There was a short knock on her door, and she knew who it was. Even his knock sounded kurt and indifferent. "Go away!" she demanded, her voice hoarse with emotion.

Of course, he didn't listen. Lucius Malfoy never listened unless he wanted to listen. And her door opened.

She averted her eyes, not wanting him to see any traces of tears in case she wasn't strong enough to completely stop them.

Lucius started without preamble. "I know this situation isn't ideal, Miss Granger."

Hermione scoffed, "That's an understatement."

"But it is what it is, and there is no way out of it."

Hermione finally looked at him. "You don't get it. I've been planning my wedding since I was six years old. Every aspect of it. And the first thing I planned was to marry the love of my life, not marry someone because it was arranged. This isn't my dream wedding; it's a nightmare."

Lucius' eyes softened. "Believe it or not, I do get it. I'm not the unfeeling asshole you think I am. But there isn't a way out of this." He sat down on the bed.

Hermione bought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her body.

"I can't promise that we will somehow fall in love in these circumstances, but I can promise to take good care of you and do my best to make you as happy as possible. And I will.

Hermione sighed. "I've been thinking about myself, but I realized you've been forced into a marriage as well."

"It's make it or break it time. We can either crumble or deal with the hand we've been dealt."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "I've never been one to crumble."

Lucius smiled. "Either have I."

And finally, Hermione felt herself smiling.

X

(word count: 378)


	7. Red String

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(dialogue) "That's the man/woman/person I'm going to marry.", (AU) Soulmate

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Angle

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Trope: Red String of Fate

**Red String**

xXx

Ginny gazed at something only she could see. "You know, sometimes I feel like actually following the string to find out where it leads, but I'm afraid I might end up in America."

Hermione laughed. "I can just imagine your mother's face if that happened. You'd be stuck in your room until you turned thirty."

Ginny's eyes focused on her best friend as her hand fell to her side. "Some people get tired of what it represents and actually have the audacity to cut the string."

Hermione looked at her own string. "To be perfectly honest, I've thought about doing it, but I couldn't ever make myself because I hope I'll meet my perfect someone."

Ginny nodded. "The same for me, but I wish my perfect someone would hurry up and get here. The waiting is ridiculous."

Hermione nodded. She turned back to her book.

Ginny sighed, realizing she lost her friend's attention. It was so hard to keep it most days.

Suddenly, she felt the string around her wrist go taut. WIth wide eyes, Ginny looked down at the string and swallowed nervously, realizing what this might mean.

"Ginny?" Hermione's voice sounded breathless.

"Yeah?" Ginny's voice was just as breathless.

"My string is taut."

"Mine too," Ginny said.

Both girls stood up and waited in anticipation.

Suddenly, two men turned the corner, both of their gazes fixed on something only they could see themselves.

One was a younger blond, the sharp angle of his face seemed harsh in the sunlight, but there was an intelligence about him that was unmistakable. He was lean with very subtle muscles. The other one was an older man, blond as well. He was tall and much more muscular. He had an aristocratic nose and an utter seriousness about him.

Hermione's and Ginny's eyes both went to their strings and saw where they connected. Simultaneously, they said, "That's the man I'm going to marry." They looked at each other in surprise.

Ginny laughed. "You're talking about the tall one, right?"

Hermione returned her smile. "Yes."

"Good because the shorter one's mine."

They walked over to the men who had stopped in shock at seeing the two girls.

Ginny took the shorter one's hand. "I'm Ginny."

"Draco," he breathed, his eyes fixated on her face.

The older man took the initiative. "Lucius, and I must say, I'm certainly not disappointed." He took Hermione's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it.

Hermione's cheeks heated up. "I'm Hermione."

Lucius smiled. "Shall we men escort you lovely ladies to lunch?"

Ginny smiled cheekily. "It would be _your _pleasure."

X

(word count: 435)


	8. Chaos

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(emotion) embarrassed / (dialogue) "I'm having a day where I hate everything and everyone except you."

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Audacity

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Emotion: Embarrassed

**Chaos**

xXx

Hermione picked up a pillow and hurled it across the room in frustration. She breathed heavily. She still didn't feel better so she picked up an old stuffed animal and threw that as well.

Hermione let out a guttural scream and threw anything that she could find. She didn't think about whether the items would break; she just threw them. After all, she had magic; she could fix them later on if she had to.

Then suddenly, she heard something that broke through her anger. Someone actually had the audacity to laugh at her. They were playing with fire, and they didn't even know it. She stopped long enough to glare at the offensive person.

"You want to die?" Hermione asked as she glared at her husband.

"Having a little temper tantrum?" Lucius teased.

Hermione continued to breathe heavily, but her anger ebbed away because of her distraction, and embarrassment crept in its place. "Shut up," she muttered, her cheeks red as she averted her eyes.

Lucius' eyes were soft and he slowly came closer. "Tough day?"

"You don't know the half of it," she sighed, running a hand over her tired face.

Lucius held open his arms, and she rushed into them. She buried her head against his chest and closed her eyes, breathing his scent in and letting it soothe her frazzled nerves.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm sick of dealing with Pure-blood men who think that just because I'm a Muggle-born female, I'm inept at my job."

Lucius tightened his embrace. "I learned the truth, and I'm sure they will too. Especially if you have anything to say about it."

She let out a short laugh that sounded weary even to her own ears. "I'm having a day where I hate everything and everyone except you. So just shut up before I begin hating you, too."

"Understood," Lucius agreed, "I'll just hold you."

"That's what I want," Hermione sighed.

And they stood still in the center of the room, amidst the chaos of thrown items, arms wrapped around each other.

X

(word count: 346)


	9. First Date

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(object) box of chocolates / (word) Chivalrous

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Background

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Emotion: Disbelieving

**First Date**

Muggle!AU

xXx

Hermione twirled in front of her best friend. Her dark green dress moved with her. "How do I look?"

"Very nice." Ginny nodded with a smile.

"Just nice?" Hermione asked with slumped shoulders and a pout.

Ginny laughed. "I've never seen you like this before a date. What's up with you?" Disbelief was clear in Ginny's voice at the way Hermione was acting.

She sighed and flopped down on the bed. "It's Lucius. You know how long I've had a crush on him. How can I not be freaking out when I finally have a chance with him?

Ginny took Hermione's hand. "He asked you out. Obviously, he already likes you so relax."

"Or he asked me out as a cruel prank. I wouldn't hold it past a Malfoy," Hermione said, voicing a background doubt that had been running through her mind since Lucius' invitation to dinner.

"I would think Lucius would be too old to play that type of prank. If it had been Draco, or anyone our age, I would agree that it might be possible. But someone who's that old, I don't think he'd pretend to like you and then stand you up when he asks you out."

Hermione stared at her hands and silently admitted Ginny was probably right. "I wondered what changed. What made him ask me out so suddenly?"

"Who knows? But that's something you could ask him tonight. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself."

Hermione nodded just as a knock sounded at the door.

"Good luck. And have fun."

Hermione shot Ginny her best smile and left the redhead in her bedroom as she went to the front door and pulled it open.

Lucius stood in black trousers and a navy blue shirt. His long blond hair stood out in contrast and shone like a beacon. He held out a box of chocolates to her. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Hermione smiled. She put them on the table by the door. "I'll put them away later."

Lucius led her out of the apartment and to his Lexus. He held the passenger door open for her. "So chivalrous," she praised.

Lucius smirked, "I try."

She got in, and he closed the door and went around to the driver's side. Once he was in, he didn't start the car up right away.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked, looking at him.

"I want to do something first. Normally, I'd wait until the date was over, but all I can think about is doing it now. It might wipe my chivalrous image out of your mind, though."

"Trust me, nothing can distort my image of you."

Lucius' look held such intensity. "Good to know." And then he leaned over and kissed her. His tongue poked at her lips, and Hermione found herself opening up to his exploring, moaning at the feeling. Lucius cupped her face with gentle hands, and Hermione reached out to him, gripping his hair and pulling him as close as the console between them would allow.

She took deep breaths, inhaling his scent.

After what didn't feel long enough, Lucius pulled away. "Now that's out of the way, we can enjoy our date."

Hermione breathed heavily. "I'd rather do that again," she admitted. She couldn't believe she was being so bold, but that kiss had set her body on fire. She leaned closer to him and kissed him again.

He didn't complain and followed her lead.

They never made it out of the driveway that night. Neither of them was upset about the turn of events.

X

(word count: 594)


	10. Mistake

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(dialogue) "I love you, you idiot. You can't get rid of me that easily." / (object) Bouquet of flowers

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Backlash

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Restriction: Only two characters

**Mistake**

xXx

Lucius knew the backlash would be bad. He had thought he was prepared for it, but still, he was left shaken. He wasn't one to be scared, but then why was fear gnawing on his gut?

He stared at the bouquet of flowers, the tulips in a colorful arrangement. They were her favorite flower, but would it be enough to make up for his mistake?

Lucius sighed. He thought about groveling for forgiveness, but Malfoys weren't supposed to grovel. Would he really lower himself so much because of one woman?

Her brown eyes flashed through his mind. The memory of her kind and compassionate smile made his shoulders slump. He'd do whatever he could to get back into her good graces. It's the only thing he wanted in this world.

Lucius took a deep breath. It was now or never. Hopefully, she didn't slam the door in his face. He walked into the front lobby of her flat and faltered slightly at the sight of Hermione sitting in a big, cushy chair by the large window that overlooked the nearby river. He knew that was her favorite spot to read, but he hadn't expected to see her so quickly upon entering her residence.

As if sensing his eyes on her, Hermione tore her gaze away from her book and looked up. She frowned at the sight of him and didn't rush to greet him with a kiss as she would normally.

Not a good sign.

"Hello."

Hermione didn't respond. She did put her book down on the coffee table before her, though.

"These are for you." He held out the bouquet of flowers as if trying to tantalize her.

Hermione finally stood and walked over to him. She took the bouquet and admired their colorfulness. "These are lovely. Thank you, Lucius."

"I know I screwed up. I went on a business trip instead of spending your birthday with you. I'm sorry. When I was married to Narcissa, she preferred to spend her birthday with her girlfriends or whichever lover she had taken at the time. It didn't even occur to me that you might want to spend your day with me. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Whatever you do, though, don't end it because I'm an idiot."

"I love you, you idiot. You can't get rid of me that easily," Hermione stated in such an even tone.

Lucius blinked for a moment, not completely understanding that Hermione wasn't giving up on them, wasn't giving up on _him_. "What?" Lucius asked, not very eloquently.

"You messed up. Big time. _But _I do realize your marriage to Narcissa hadn't been typical, and I'm sure your parents' marriage hadn't been one for love. I understand now that maybe you didn't understand what was expected of you, and I should go a little easy on you while you learn how a relationship is supposed to work. But for now on, no missing birthdays. Understood?"

Lucius pressed his lips against Hermione's in a quick kiss. "Understood," he murmured when she pulled back.

X

(word count: 507)


	11. Written in the Stars

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(dialogue) "You're ridiculous, but you're mine." / (word) proposal

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Behavior

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Title: Written in the Stars

**Written in the Stars**

xXx

Lucius took Hermione into his arms, holding her close as the music played in the background. They softly swayed to the mesmerizing sound.

Hermione sighed as her eyes drifted closed, her head pillowed by her dance's partner's muscular chest. She knew Lucius was romantic, but she still sometimes found his behavior bizarre. Until their one year anniversary, she never knew he liked to dance.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, his voice muffled by her hair.

"Very much so. I love jazz."

"You're full of surprises," he said with a soft chuckle.

Hermione pulled her head back. "I'm full of surprises? Look who's talking. You could probably redefine the term 'surprise,' Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius smirked, his hands moving lower on her body, resting on her tailbone. "You like my surprises. Just like I like yours. Every time I learn something new about you, it's like opening up a new present."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There. Another surprise! Lucius Malfoy is corny!"

Lucius bent down and claimed her lips in a swift kiss that made her toes curl.

She was breathless when they separated. "You sure know how to make a girl swoon," Hermione drawled once she managed to catch her breath.

Lucius smirked. "I love you with all my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life showing you I'm worthy of you. I think we were meant to be. In fact, I'm sure of it. We were written in the stars. Will you marry me?"

Hermione blinked. The proposal had come out of nowhere. They had been together for nearly four years, and Lucius had never shown any indication of wanting to marry a second time.

Hermione opened her mouth and closed it.

"You're speechless. It's a miracle," he teased.

"You asked me to marry you," she stated uncomprehendingly.

"Yes, I did, my love. I still need an answer, though."

She shook her head. "You're not supposed to spring something like that on a girl. Especially when there has never been any talk about marriage."

He poked her nose. "I like keeping you on your toes. It's one of my great joys in life.

She sighed tiredly. Sometimes, he was utterly exhausting. "You're ridiculous, but you're mine."

"Is that a yes?" Lucius asked, cupping her cheek.

"Of course it's a yes."

He swooped down and gave her another kiss that made sparks fly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close, breathing through her nose to keep the kiss going as long as possible.

Loud applause could be heard, and Hermione pulled back. She smiled at the sight of balloons floating up to the ceiling as the band stopped playing jazz and started playing faster dance style music.

Her friends appeared from various spots of the room, shouting congratulations.

"You were pretty certain of my saying yes, weren't you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Not a hundred percent certain but hopeful, Mrs. Soon-to-be Malfoy."

She sighed for the fiftieth time that night. Being married to Lucius certainly wasn't going to be boring.

X

(word count: 504)


	12. In the Name of Love

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(object) Lingerie, (colour) blush pink

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Bandwagon

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Title: In the Name of Love

**Hogwarts: **Ultimate Battle Competition  
Single Accessory, Price: 300 words, a quill

**In the Name of Love**

_(warning: this chapter is rated M for slight sexual content)_

xXx

Lucius put down his quill and stretched his arms up, feeling the muscles in his back crack a bit. Some days, he felt a bit old, too old for his much younger wife.

Thankfully, Hermione didn't seem to be displeased with Lucius' performance, in and out of bed. He wondered if it would ever happen. Wizards did live much longer, but sooner or later, Hermione would have to grow a bit discontent. Twenty years wasn't as bad in the wizarding world as it was in the Muggle world, but there was still an age gap.

He sighed. He would deal with it when it came along. That was all he could do.

He put his quill in its case and walked out of his home office. When he got to the bedroom, he was surprised to see it empty. Hermione was always in the room before him.

"Hermione? Are you in here?"

"In the loo," she called out.

He relaxed and took off his shirt and trousers. He climbed under the covers, sure she'd be out soon.

Time passed. Then more time passed. And still, Hermione stayed hidden from his view.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Fine," she called again.

Something about her voice sounded off, though. It sounded almost unsure or nervous.

"You sure? Are you sick?"

"No," Hermione called again.

Lucius put one foot on the ground, the covers peeled back from his body. "If you don't come out in the next minute, I'm coming in after you."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll come out, but you can't laugh at me."

"Why would I laugh?" Lucius asked.

She continued to shout from the loo. "Okay, I was talking to some friends who spoke of things they did to spice up the bedroom. And I wanted to try, so after hearing their stories, I jumped on this bandwagon. Just remember, it's in the name of love."

Lucius blinked, confused. "What does bandwagon mean?"

"It's a Muggle saying. It pretty much means doing something that a lot of other people are doing. In this case, it's most of my friends. So, promise, no laughing."

"I promise. I won't laugh," Lucius said, curious to see what Hermione had planned for him.

"Okay, here I come." She stepped out, and Lucius felt his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her. She wore a blush pink piece of lingerie that was lace around her breasts and very, very short that left very little to the imagination.

Her blush matched the color of the silk dress. "It's ridiculous, isn't it?" she asked, pulling on the hem as if trying to cover her lower body, but it just drew his eyes to what it was barely concealing

"If by ridiculous, you mean so, so sexy, then yes, it's ridiculous."

"Sexy? Really?" she asked, disbelief clear in her voice.

Lucius stood up, not feeling bashful as his desire was on display for her eyes. "Definitely." He walked over to her and cupped her breasts, his hands playing with them through the lace. He licked his lips when he saw her nipples harden into diamond peaks through the fabric.

"Thankfully, galleons are nothing to worry about when you're a Malfoy."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He gripped the fabric and literally ripped it off of her body, revealing her body to his eager gaze. "It was sexy, but I rather have you naked."

Hermione giggled, and he kissed her, silencing her laughter with ease.

X

(word count: 577)


	13. Stunning

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(word) Stunning, (colour) scarlet

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Believe

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Trope: Fake dating

**Stunning**

xXx

Hermione stared at him.

He stared back. "You look stunning," he finally said, his eyes drinking her in as if he was in a desert, and she was his water.

Hermione found herself blushing scarlet. She couldn't believe the way her body was reacting to him. That wasn't supposed to happen. They were fake dating, the keyword being 'fake.' Why did her heart feel like it was going to jump out of her chest? Why did she miss him when they were apart? The rules were changing, and she was scared. Maybe she was also a little exhilarated.

"Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself."

And he did. Lucius wore tailored formal robes. They weren't white or a shade of white like they usually were, though. Instead, they were powdered blue, and it seemed to soften his face. The color certainly brought out his eyes, and it made Hermione think of royalty.

Lucius smirked. "I've never seen you in such a dress. It's…" His trailed off, his eyes taking in the figure-hugging emerald dress. Her breasts were showed off in the best way, before it streamlined her waist, and then flared down, stopping just above her knees. "Wow," he finally said.

Hermione smiled and took a step closer.

Lucius returned her smile and took his own step closer. He cupped her cheek. "No one's watching. We don't have to act like we're happily in love right now."

Hermione's heart raced at the intense look in his eyes. His words said one thing, but the expression on his face said something completely different. "I know, but maybe this stopped being fake a while ago."

"Agreed," Lucius whispered, bending down and pressing his lips against hers in a soft, barely-there kiss.

Hermione sighed into it and closed her eyes, allowing the feelings to happily overwhelm her.

It was just them. No eyes, no need to put on a show, and all Hermione wanted to do was kiss him and never stop.

X

(word count: 329)


	14. Photograph

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(emotion) adoring, (object) Photo Frame

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Bell

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Restriction: No using "said"

**Photograph**

xXx

Hermione brushed a stray bang out of her eyes as she lifted a box off of a shelf. It was cool out, but not too cold, so Hermione had decided it was the perfect day for some spring cleaning.

The box was full of dust, so she could only imagine what was inside. She placed the box on the nearby stool and opened it up, eagerly peering inside. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a lavender picture frame that she hadn't seen in years. It laid so innocently on top of the pile that was in the box.

Hermione gently touched it, almost afraid it would shatter into a million pieces if too much pressure was applied. Then she lifted it out of the box and stared at the photo.

It was a picture of Lucius and Hermione on the wedding day, a huge bell in the background. She remembered the sound it made as it swung back and forth, signaling Hermione Granger and Lucius Malfoy as officially married and ready to begin their life together, their next big adventure.

Hermione's face was one of absolute adoration. She saw the love in the eyes of the much younger and more hopeful Hormone.

Lucius' eyes held the same love and devotion.

Hermione sniffled as she remembered how happy they had been. She thought they'd be together forever. They had survived being on opposite sides in a war; she had thought nothing would be able to separate them after that. They were invincible in her mind.

Lucius felt the same way.

They had been so wrong.

Things happened. Jealousy happened. Fights happened as insecurities piled on top of each other And little cracks became canyons because neither of them was willing to talk about their problems. And then they seemed so insurmountable. It was easier to divorce than sticking it out and making it work.

A tear slid down her cheek. She still loved him. She'd probably never stop loving him. But love wasn't always enough for a relationship to survive all of the hardships.

She placed the framed photograph back in the box and sealed the flaps once again. She wondered if it would be another two years before she set her eyes upon it again.

Probably.

X

(word count: 380)


	15. Getting Ready for the Goodbye

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Valentines Vs Single Awareness challenge:  
(word) Romance, (word) Vigorous

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Bend

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Restriction: no characters under 60

**Getting Ready for the Goodbye**

xXx

Hermione stared at her love before she stared at the blank piece of parchment. She sighed. She had so much to say but where to start?

She picked up her quill and began writing.

_My Dearest Lucius,_

_Where to start? I have so much to say, and I know I'm running out of time to say it all._

_Right now, you're sleeping. That's why I decided to write this letter._

_We've been together for over sixty years, but it doesn't feel long enough. It feels like only yesterday when you were attempted to romance me and make me want to give you a chance. You first tried to get me enticed by your sexual prowess. You said you'd bend me over the nearest table and make me scream your name._

_You quickly saw that wasn't the way to get to me and you began a gentler approach. I caved in embarrassedly easily, and the rest, as they say, was history._

_Despite being much older than me, one would never know. You were so full of energy. Everything you did, you did with vigorous intent. You certainly kept me on my toes._

_I have never once regretted saying 'yes' to you. You loved me in a way no one else could._

_When we were together, everything else seemed to disappear around me._

_I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you. I'm not sure how I'll survive once you go onto the next great big adventure._

_I know I have to think about it. You're getting sicker. Years and years of spell damage has affected your body, and you're weaker every day. It's only a matter of time before your body gives up the fight._

_I want to beg you not to leave me, but that's selfish. You're in pain, and the sooner you leave this world, the sooner you'll be at peace. But for once, I want to be selfish._

_I need you in my life. Please, stay with me as long as you can._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

Lucius groaned from the bed, and Hermione quickly put aside the letter that would be going through a rewrite.

Lucius opened his eyes and Hermione cupped his cheek and stared at him. "How are you feeling?" she whispered, tears glistening in your eyes.

Lucius attempted his best smile and put his hand over hers. He pressed a soft kiss to the hand.

"I'm here for you," she promised.

Lucius nodded, too tired to talk as his eyes fluttered closed once again.

Hermione closed her eyes. His exhaustion was very telling. He'd be leaving her soon. It was inevitable.

X

(word count: 445)


End file.
